Looking Past the Front
by harmonious
Summary: "Is that all you see? A person who pulls pranks and cares for nothing else," Fred barked. "How about you? Aren't I just the annoying know-it-all," Hermione yelled back. "Oi! What about me," Sirius asked. Okay. After all, you need to learn to look past what you see too. HG/FW Close platonic relationship between Hermione and Sirius.
1. Prologue: Innocence Lost

**Hi everyone! I'm a bit nervous seeing as I have never written a multi chapter story before (well I have but it was a reading the books one and it was taken down) so please bear with me. I must have revised and changed this chapter countless times but I had to get it out. Anyway, please sit in for a long ride because this story will go all the way to the trios 7** **th** **year.**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley. This also examines a relationship between Hermione and Sirius but is platonic and more of an uncle/niece relationship.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If not those two would never have died.**

" _Come away, O human child!_ _  
_ _To the waters and the wild_ _  
_ _With a faery, hand in hand,_ _  
_ _For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."_ _  
_ _ **―**_ _ **W.B. Yeats**_ _ **,**_ _ **The Collected Poems of W.B. Yeats**_

* * *

"Hermione," a voice said startling her from her thoughts. "We're here," her mother continued unbuckling her seatbelt. "Your father and I will gather your things from the trunk. Why don't you go inside and freshen up and meet us in the living room after for some tea?

"That sounds lovely mum," Hermione replied as she unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car. She turned to look at the two-story brownstone home she had been raised in her whole life. She walked up the stairs and entered the house barely glancing at the rooms quickly making her way to her room.

Lavender walls adorned with carefully selected artwork met her eyes. She quietly walked in placing her bag on the nightstand next to her bed. Her single bed groaned under her weight as she sat on the edge. Her eyes quickly glanced over her room taking in the books littering her shelves, the gorgeous vintage styled desk and teal armchair in the corner.

She stood up and walked towards the collage hanging near her bed and looked over the montage of photographs highlighting the numerous trips around the world with her parents they vacationed at. Her eyes stopped at a picture of them in Scotland and a tear traced down her face. It was at that moment she realized she had been crying since she entered her room.

* * *

"Hermione, darling is everything all right," Emma Granger asked. Hermione had been unusually quiet on the ride home. Usually her daughter chatted their ears off about all she had learned while Dan and her smiled glad to have their daughter back again.

"Everything's fine mum," Hermione answered curtly. They were seated in the parlor enjoying their tea while Daniel stepped out for a few hours to handle an emergency at their practice.

"Who won the tournament you wrote about in your letters," she asked curiously, setting her drink down eager to hear more about the past year. She noted her daughter's shoulders tense up.

"Harry did," Hermione responded keeping her answer short.

"And?"

"And I am incredibly proud of him for succeeding in his tasks. However, I am still against those barbaric games from ever reoccurring. Much too dangerous to happen, especially among school children," Hermione said passionately ending any questions about the third task.

Sensing her daughters desire to shift the conversation she changed it to the recent developments that had started to take place this year. Hermione's love life. "How is Viktor," she asked teasingly.

Hermione blushed a deep red. "Perfectly fine. Before we left he asked me to keep in touch with him."

Emma chuckled. She had gushed over the photos her daughter owled her of the two of them at the Yule Ball. She loved her daughter dearly but while her daughter had thrived in the academic world she had thrived socially as a teenager and couldn't relate to many of her daughter's issues growing up. Especially her lack of interest in boys. Hermione had taken after Dan in being socially awkward and academically driven. However, Hermione was like her in their bossy personalities and passion for social justice. "Do you plan to," she teased.

Hermione paused, glancing out at the window for a moment. "I'm…well I'm unsure about it. I like Viktor but…," she trailed off lost in thought.

"He's too far away," Emma guessed.

"I suppose. Also, he's finished with his schoolwork and he's a famous quidditch star," Hermione spoke voicing her thoughts.

"Very logical answers," Emma noted," you're clearly not in love with him." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but stopped knowing her mother spoke the truth. "What about Harry? Or Ron? Any romantic feeling there?"

Hermione's nose curled up in disgust. "Never with Harry. I know you and father never wanted any other children after me despite all my pleadings. I think the world made up for it by sending me Harry," Hermione answered her face lighting up thinking of her best friend.

"Ron?"

Hermione quickly sipped her tea and pretended to dust off some crumbs from the pastries they had eaten off the table. "Ron is impossible," she responded angrily. "An utter oaf. Perhaps, if he could get his head out of his arse for two minutes he would-"

"Hermione," Emma scolded. Hermione's cheeks pinked and their eyes met for a minute before they both dissolved into giggles.

"I'm sorry mum. There' something about Ron that turns me into a silly petulant little girl again. He knows exactly what buttons to push and our arguments are long and exhausting," Hermione said regaining her composure.

"Well if you want my advice darling I think Ron might be better off as a friend then. Passion can make the best of us act like children. It's healthy. However, it should be enjoyable. When you meet the one you'll notice you are a better version of yourself because they inspire you to be.," Emma said wisely as she started to stand up from her seat.

"That's beautiful," Hermione whispered as she approached her mother's open arms. She allowed herself to melt into her mother's embrace and let go. "I've missed our talks terribly."

Emma sighed pulling her daughter closer into her embrace. "I've missed you too darling." She chose to ignore the small damp spot forming on her blouse from her child's tears. Right now, Hermione needed love not questions.

* * *

"Dan," Emma whispered from her spot in bed.

"Yes love," Dan asked turning to face his lovely wife of 23 years.

"She's different," she noted sadly.

"Well she is growing and away from our supervision. There's bound to be several changes," he said pulling his wife closer to him.

"No Dan. She cried earlier today after our little chat about her love life," she paused noticing her husband's disgruntled face," Oh Dan she's fifteen not a child. Anyway, her hug was filled with need. Almost as if she craved the love and warmth I could give her."

Well you are her mother Emma," Dan said chuckling.

"Daniel…I think something dreadful happened this year. And I'm not sure why but I'm frightened Dan," Emma admitted. Her husband held her whispering sweet comforting words to placate her worries.

A few doors down from their room Hermione Granger sobbed into her pillow despairing over what had happened and what was to come.

 **Reviews welcome and expect an update soon! I have the first few chapters ready but I want to make some last-minute edits.**


	2. Prologue Part II: A Parent's Sacrifice

**Well a quick update as promised! Thanks you for the reviews and all the favorites and follows! I promise this is the last chapter with Hermione's parents. In fact originally these two chapters did not exist but I find it unfair that Hermione's parents didn't get enough time devoted to them in the books so I had to. After this we start getting into the meat of the story.**

 **Once again I do not own any anything related to Harry Potter or I would be a rich woman who has an excellent Twitter account.**

" _ **There are only two lasting bequests we can hope to give our children. One of these is roots, the other, wings. -A wise, anonymous woman.**_

* * *

A week had passed since the Grangers had brought Hermione home. Since then the Grangers had noticed their daughter's shift in behavior. Both the positive and the negative. Hermione ate less and always had dark circles under her eyes. Their daughter assured them she was fine and was merely worried about Harry. The Grangers knew Harry Potter had an unfortunate living situation that could not be rectified. On a positive note Hermione started to talk and laugh more. The youthful glimmer in her eyes started to return and the anxious air that surrounded their daughter when she came home all but disappeared.

"Mum! Dad! Are we traveling to London today for dinner or are we ordering in," Hermione called out from the kitchen.

"Poppet, your mother is responding to a few messages from our clients in the study," her father said walking into the kitchen.

"Should we order in then," she asked. Her parents always took the first two weeks off and last two weeks off to spend with her before she returned to Hogwarts. Of course, having their own practice, they still received numerous messages and would possibly step in for emergencies.

"No, last I checked she was speaking with Mrs. Goodwench. As you know she tends to badger us with multiple questions about a nonexistent issue. Puts your mother in right a foul mood. I promised her we would go to London to cheer her up," Dan said, a grimace forming on his face at the thought of London.

"Dad, when are you going to conquer your fear of crowds," Hermione teased. Her father was a bit of a recluse and constantly complained about the crowds in the cities. If it weren't for her mum Hermione suspected her father would move out into a house in the country away from civilization.

"If I wanted to do that I would've become a doctor like your grandparents wished," Dan answered shuddering at the thought.

She laughed at her father's peculiar behavior but stopped hearing the doorbell ring.

"Are we expecting company," she asked walking towards the foyer.

"No, we aren't," Dan said his eyebrows furrowing inquisitively as he followed his daughter.

Opening the door, she was met with warm, amber eyes and sandy colored hair. "Remus," Hermione gasped surprised. She quickly ushered him in. "Is everything all right? Harry? Ron?" _Please let nothing be wrong._

"Yes, yes and yes Hermione. Everything is perfectly alright. I've come to discuss an important issue with you and your parents," Remus responded, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh, pardon my manners," Hermione said embarrassed, "Remus this is my father, Daniel Granger. Dad this is Remus Lupin. He was my Defense against the Dark Arts Professor my third year and he's one of Harry's closest family friends."

"Pleasure," Dan said shaking the man's hand. He noted the poorly worn clothing and the circles under his eyes that could give Hermione a run for her money. "Hermione's told us you were one of the best teachers she has ever had the privilege of being taught by."

Remus blushed. "Well it's easy to be an excellent teacher when you have a bright student like Hermione," he said nodding his head towards his former student.

Hermione beamed. "Don't be modest. Everyone loved you. I suspect even some of the Slytherins did and they just pretended to be happy with your departure for Malfoy's sake," she praised watching Remus' cheeks continue to pink.

"Pardon me for asking but I don't get the impression this sudden house call is for academic purposes," Dan asked wanting to get to the point.

Remus grimaced. "Unfortunately, you are correct. Is your wife home? I would prefer to speak with both of you," he asked.

"She's currently in the middle of a business call. I'll go and see if she's close to being done. Hermione would you offer our guest a tour of the house and some tea," Dan ordered and then walked away to the study.

"Oh, of course. Here Remus let me take your coat," Hermione fussed taking his tawny raincoat and hanging it in the coat closet nearby. She motioned for him to follow giving him a quick tour of the first floor before bringing him into the kitchen and serving him some tea from the pot she had put on earlier.

"Are you sure everything is all right Remus," Hermione questioned anxious.

"Yes, as well as one can be with a looming war. Unfortunately, as I am sure you have gathered from the papers the Ministry believes Lord Voldemort's return is the biggest load of hogwash they have ever heard," Remus said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Not surprised," Hermione replied, "considering they were the ones mad enough to believe holding the Triwizard Tournament an excellent idea."

"Their fear has won over their minds and cowardice has taken over their hearts," Remus said gravely.

Hermione scoffed. "It is no excuse to disgrace Cedric's memory like this." Remus reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze.

"It will take time," Remus comforted.

"Remus, you can't tell them," Hermione begged lowering her voice to a whisper.

Remus cringed. "Hermione, it's their right to know," he reasoned.

"And they will. I'm not asking you to lie. I'm asking you to not tell them everything," she implored desperately, "they won't let me go back and that won't help our situation. In fact, it potentially could make it worse because I won't be able to protect them without the spells we learn in our last years. You know no matter what I will be a target on You Know Who's list."

Remus stopped to consider her logic. He felt ill at the thought of lying to her parents but what mattered most was ensuring the safety of Hermione and if they took her away they couldn't. A voice coming from behind him startled his thoughts.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," Dan said walking in to the kitchen with Emma walking closely behind him. "But we had an important matter to discuss?"

Remus quickly stood up and shook Emma's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger. You have a lovely daughter."

"Thank you. We are quite proud of her," Emma gushed, "and please call me Emma."

Remus nodded. "Has Hermione informed you two about a wizard named Lord Voldemort," he asked.

"Yes," Emma said," the dark wizard who murdered Harry's parents and who is against those like Hermione who come from no magical upbringing."

Remus looked to Hermione observing her anxious expression. "Correct. Unfortunately, he has returned," said Remus allowing his words to hang in the air for a moment. Emma and Dan gasped horrified. "Dark times are coming I'm afraid. However, we are preparing for his imminent rise to power but for now we need to keep Hermione safe. Seeing as she is a muggleborn she is potentially in danger." Hermione sighed in relief. It was the truth but it didn't speak to the level of danger she was truly in being Harry's best friend.

Hermione's parents looked towards each other, both seeking comfort from each other for a moment, before turning to face their daughter. "Why didn't you tell us Hermione," Dan chided.

She had to improvise quick. "I'm sorry. It's the reason I've been having trouble sleeping. I felt terrible not telling you two about it but I didn't want to push my worries onto you. Not so soon after you got me back," Hermione apologized.

"Oh darling," Emma sighed. "You're our daughter. We want to know everything about you." She embraced her daughter tightly and her husband put his arms over the both of them. After a few minutes Hermione pulled away, rubbing at her eyes before looking to Remus.

"What about my parents," Hermione asked worried.

"Currently, we have no reasons to believe them in danger. However, to be safe we plan on placing wards around your house to keep unwanted intruders out. Also, we will have someone check in with you every Saturday and ensure you haven't noticed anything suspicious," Remus said pacifying her fears.

"And we couldn't go with Hermione," Emma interjected not noticing her daughter tense at her words.

"Well, it's an option," Remus faltered, "but it would require you two to go into hiding in a secure location with very little to do."

Emma and Dan started to speak but Hermione quickly interrupted. "No, you two must continue your lives as normal. I want what's best for you and while I love you for wanting to be with me I can't allow this to infringe on your lives. We don't know how long this war will last. It could be years from now."

Her parents stayed quiet and looked at each other before nodding. "Okay," they said tightly.

"But you must come home for Christmas," Emma said sternly feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Of course, mum," Hermione responded quickly hugging her mother in gratitude.

"And you must stay the night," Dan said with a tone of finality.

"Dad," Hermione whined embarrassed.

"No excuses poppet. This was unexpected and we would like to spend one more night with our daughter," Dan said staring down Remus daring him to question his move.

"I think that should be fine," Remus said placating their worries. "I'll just be on my way."

"No, you as well," Emma chimed in.

"Oh no need Mrs. Granger," Remus replied brushing aside their worries.

"I insist, it's only right to ask the man who our daughter speaks so highly of to join us for a night out in London," Emma responded.

"Well I suppose that'll be all right," Remus said recognizing the no nonsense tone. "If you'll excuse me I need to make a quick floo call. I saw a fireplace in the living room, I'll be back shortly." Remus walked away taking out a pouch of floo powder from his pockets.

"Quick Hermione, go freshen up upstairs," Emma ordered. Hermione nodded grinning at them before running up the stairs to her bedroom. She turned to look at her husband noticing the pained expression on his face. Quickly, she held out her arms to her husband offering him the comfort he so desperately needed.

"We just got her back," Dan lamented pushing away the tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"I know darling," Emma consoled. "I know."

* * *

Half an hour later Hermione and her parents were ready to leave and waited for Remus in the kitchen.

"Darling, is Mr. Lupin, is he, oh how do I say this," Emma hesitated, "is he all right. He looks terrible."

"No worries Emma. Unlike most of my friends I haven't retained my youthful good looks," Remus said good naturedly.

Emma blushed a deep tomato red. "Oh Remus, please forgive my words. I didn't mean it like that. You just look very tired and worn out," she said embarrassed. Remus shook his head letting her know he wasn't offended.

"Well, that does raise an issue. The restaurant we plan on eating at is a bit formal and your robes are a bit peculiar for muggle wear," Dan said eyeing Remus' odd clothing.

"I know," Emma exclaimed, "you two are roughly the same size and build. Dan, why don't we let Remus borrow some clothing for the night?" Remus started to protest but the Grangers would hear none of it.

"Splendid idea love," Dan said motioning for Remus to follow him turning away before Remus could protest more.

Remus sighed but followed. He really needed to learn to speak up more.

It was a splendid night. The Grangers treated their daughter and Remus to a wonderful night out in town spending lavishly on both despite their protests both stating that with Hermione leaving very early in the summer they weren't spending nearly as much money as they had planned.

First, they headed to the bank to take out money for the night and for Hermione to purchase her supplies in Diagon Alley. Next, they ventured into a beloved bookstore they had been frequenting for decades. By the end of the first hour there between Dan and Hermione they had already formed a pile of 20 nonfiction books. Remus had added two books to the pile after Emma threatened to kick him in his shins if he didn't.

After that the Grangers insisted on buying gifts for Sirius and Ron's parents after Remus informed them Hermione would primarily be under their care over the summer. With Remus' and Hermione's help they purchased some fabric for Molly, a book on how electricity worked for Arthur and after numerous pleadings, a talking Scooby Doo stuffed animal and dog biscuits.

"Is this an inside joke," Emma questioned. "Are we insinuating he's a dog of some sorts?"

Remus and Hermione cracked up. "In more ways than one," Remus said much to Emma's confusion but she didn't press the issue figuring some things were better left unsaid.

Then they went to a lovely upscale restaurant Dan had made reservations earlier in the day for 8 pm. Remus entertained the Grangers with lovely tales of his youth with his friends while Emma and Dan embarrassed Hermione by telling tales of her exploits as a child.

"I find it difficult to believe Hermione ever served detention as a child," Remus said raising an eyebrow in disbelief at the normally prim and proper witch.

"All the time," Dan rebutted. "Don't let her innocent act fool you. She would correct her teachers all the time. Why, there was one instance where her teacher accused her of changing the lesson plan for the day."

"Did you," Remus asked.

"Well of course I did," Hermione exclaimed. "For years, our professors would subject us to the same boring paper towel experiment to explain the scientific method and I refused to perform another one. There were more useful ways of learning and I'm sorry but paper towels are horrible for the environment."

Remus chuckled loudly. "What did you change it to," he asked amused.

"I changed it to a lesson plan about how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop," Hermione said in such a serious tone it caused Remus to choke on his drink from laughing so hard. Dan patted the man on his back and after a few minutes Remus regained his composure inquiring for Hermione to continue. "Well I had seen the commercial a few days earlier and I was determined to figure it out but I realized that my results would not give me an answer because I needed to test more than one person to gain accurate insight. I noticed her lesson plans on her desk and changed it during lunch. The day of I brought in two large bags of Tootsie Pops and placed them by her desk before she could notice me."

"And," Remus questioned.

"And seeing as she had two bags of candy that she needed to dispose of we did it. The answer is 252 licks," Hermione said smiling brightly before taking a long sip of her iced tea.

"And her professor, while impressed by Hermione's determination, forced Hermione to perform the paper towel experiment in front of the class the next day much to her chagrin," Dan added.

"Dreadful day," Hermione lamented.

All the grownups laughed at her.

* * *

After they returned home and Hermione bid them all a good night. The Grangers insisted Remus spend the night in the guest room finding it wholly unnecessary for him to leave when he was taking Hermione early in the morning. Before they let him get settled in the guest room they asked Remus to join them for some refreshments and a small chat in the kitchen.

Setting a plate of biscuits and tea on the kitchen table the adults enjoyed the refreshments.

"I know she's in more danger than both of you are letting on," Dan said breaking the silence. Remus flushed hanging his head in shame. "It's all right, I'm sure our daughter pressured you into not telling the whole truth."

"Clearly, she underestimates our cleverness," Emma whispered softly.

"She forgets we purchased numerous books as well at Flourish and Botts so we could learn more about your world. We know all about how Harry stopped Lord Voldemort years ago," Dan paused observing Remus' guilty expression, "It's not much of a big leap to guess Harry will be at the center of all this."

"Yes," Remus admitted.

"And knowing our bull-headed daughter she won't let her brother in all but blood solve this on his own," Emma stated confidently.

"And we won't stop her," Dan said answering the question Remus was frightened of asking.

"Why," Remus asked surprised at this new-found revelation.

"Because magic makes her happy," Emma answered simply. "And by forbidding her from returning to Hogwarts we would lose her in a way worse than death." She took a sip of her tea to help her gain the little confidence she had. "Make no mistake. I am beyond terrified for my daughter. As a mother, our child's safety is of the upmost importance but I know a losing battle when I see one. And with Hermione on Harry's side it isn't."

Remus reached over to grab Emma's hands and squeezed. "Thank you. I cannot imagine the strength it took to let her go," he said. "Also, thank you from Harry. He loves Hermione dearly and I know he needs her wisdom and strength to continue on." Emma nodded silent sobs wracking her body.

"Please, do your best to protect her," Dan asked sadly. "It pains me as her father, supposedly the man responsible for protecting her, to ask this of another man but I recognize I am not enough anymore."

"We will. The Weasley's, Sirius and I would die before we allowed her to meet a terrible fate," Remus promised.

"I hold you all to that," Dan replied with a gloomy sigh.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke to a somber morning. Hardly anyone spoke during breakfast. Remus volunteered to clean the dishes while Hermione packed with help from her parents. Very few words passed through the Granger family while they packed. It took no longer than thirty minutes seeing as Hermione's organizational skills made it simple and fast.

They all walked down to the kitchen to meet Remus. Dan gave Remus a shopping bag containing the clothes and shoes he let Remus borrow last night and a few extra pairs of hardly worn shirts and jumpers. Remus refused but Dan insisted joking if he ever wore the clothes Remus had worn the previous night he would only be reminded of how much more handsome Remus looked in them than he did. Also, he hardly wore the other shirts and planned on donating them soon. Remus nodded before shaking his hand profusely and hugging Emma whispering a thank you in her ears. He then excused himself to the loo for a moment giving the Grangers a moment.

Hermione threw herself at her parents and they embraced her tightly finally allowing themselves to weep openly in their daughter's presence. After a few minutes, they all regained their composure and they bid Hermione and Remus goodbye. Hermione promised to write soon and Remus promised to check in on them soon to place the wards.

Remus turned to Hermione and nodded at her. "Ready," he asked.

"Ready," Hermione answered grabbing onto his arm and holding onto her trunk. With a loud pop, they apparated away and the Grangers slumped to the floor praying their daughter came to no harm.

 **Please review! I love all suggestions and criticisms. Next Hermione is at Grimmauld and we get to see her interact more with Fred. Oh and the chapters will start to be about this length or longer now.**

 **To my guest reviewer: Thank you so much!**


	3. Friends see what others can't

**Hi again! Thanks for all the follows and reviews and favorites. My heart leaps with joy. This should be my last chapter for the week since I have work and am moving into a new apartment. We finally have some Fremione interaction. Enjoy!**

 **Still don't own Harry Potter!**

" **There are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true; the other is to refuse to believe what is true."** _ **  
**_ **―** **Søren Kierkegaard**

Hermione Granger stared at the ceiling in the bedroom she shared with Ginny Weasley. She was bored. Truly and utterly bored. Usually an impossible task considering she could lose herself in a book at any given time. The unthinkable had happened though. She had been banned from the library.

It had been four days since she had seen her parents and she missed them terribly. Now she lived in Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. When she arrived, Remus had let her go off with Ron to his room where he explained all that he knew. The Order was a group formed in the First War against Voldemort and with his return Headmaster Dumbledore revived it to counter Voldemort's efforts. However, seeing as her, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were underage they were not allowed to attend meetings and overall were unaware of any plans being made. This offended her deeply as she wasn't naïve enough to expect the Order would allow them to fight but how could she help Harry if no one told her anything.

Her thoughts drifted back to the library. The enormous library she had managed to get a glimpse of Sirius walking out of. It was also at the back of the house, far away from the screaming insults of Mrs. Black. She seemed to know whenever Hermione was near and saved her nastiest insults for her. However, according to Sirius the books in the library were filled with knowledge that made those in the Restricted Section look like child's play. Certainly, not for the likes of innocent, pretty, young witches like her. She had scoffed at Sirius' comment. Books were not dark. People were. Most of all she despised being told she couldn't read something. It infuriated her to no end.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She beckoned for them to come in. Ron peered his head in.

"Mum wants us to come and help polish the silverware," Ron announced before sitting on Ginny's bed, kicking his shoes off and lying down.

Hermione groaned and tightened the blanket around her closing her eyes. If she had known she would be used as unpaid labor she probably would have fought harder to stay with her parents. At least until August. "Do you think if we stay up here and stay quiet your mother will assume we've fallen asleep and take pity on us and let us," she asked hopeful.

"Do my ears deceive me or is _the_ Hermione Granger suggesting we disobey an authority figure," said a voice at the door. She opened her eyes and saw one of the Weasley twins come in. He was too far for her to tell which. His hand covered his mouth in mock shock.

"Must be all the dark magic in this house Gred," Fred exclaimed walking into the room. It's driving us all mad slowly. Just the other day I wanted to, "he stopped plastering on a face of sheer horror," do homework."

George gasped aghast. He checked Fred's forehead feeling for a temperature. "A bit feverish," he stopped looking eagerly toward Hermione before continuing, "Maybe the house causes personality switches? Hermione, have you felt the innate need to punch Ron? More than usual?"

Hermione and Ron threw their pillows at them.

"Sod off you two," Ron muttered. Instead George walked over to Ginny's bed, saw how comfy Ron looked and sat on his stomach. "Oi! Get your fat arse off me!"

"Fat," George asked in disbelief "I'm not the one who eats like a pig!" Ron started to shove him off and George tried to plant himself even harder into not moving.

"Boys, "Hermione mumbled under her breath. She felt her bed sag further down as Fred had sat at the edge of her bed. He gave her back her pillow and she tucked it back under her head.

"Move over Granger," said Fred as he pushed her legs back (Hey!) and pushed himself more onto the bed allowing him to rest his back and head on the wall. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, decided she wasn't going to fight this as she was much too lazy right now to try, and rested her legs and feet on his lap. He peered down at her confused expecting her to kick him. Seeing she wasn't going to try he smirked, took the blanket from her and spread it over them evenly. He turned to look at his brothers. Ron now had George in a headlock.

"Unlike you three idiots I finished my homework already," Hermione commented. All three of them chuckled expecting nothing less. "There wasn't that much and it was really quite easy. I expected more considering this coming year we have our O.W.L's."

"Ahhhh enjoy it. The professors know that fifth year is the start of an enormous amount of homework and exams so the summer before they cut you some slack," Fred remarked wistfully. Not that he or George ever concerned themselves much with academics but it did force them to have to do more homework in recent years so they weren't always in detention. Of course, their summer homework was stuffed at the bottom of their trunk somewhere and would remain there until the last week of summer.

"Rubbish. They should be preparing us not cutting us some slack," Hermione started passionately, "Especially in defense! We are behind considering our first two years were incompetent. Remus spent half the year trying to catch us back up and Professor Moody, I mean Barty Crouch Jr., taught us useful knowledge but chances are most of what he taught us won't be on the exams, especially since we focused so much on the unforgivable curses and-"

"Merlin woman do you ever breathe," Fred interrupted wondering how she managed to rant so long without pausing. Even Ron and George, now on the floor, stopped wrestling for a moment to stare at her incredulously.

Hermione glared at him. "Well if I were a professor I would want my students to be-"

"Thank Merlin you're not," the twins interrupted. Thankfully Hermione hadn't managed to learn how to murder them with her eyes yet. Ron said something in agreement but his voice was muffled by George's hand covering his mouth. George had him pinned face down to the floor with his arm twisted behind his back.

"So, this is where you lot escaped off to," cried Ginny Weasley, "Ron mum sent you here ages ago and you two were supposed to help him not slow him down." She walked in, hardly sparing a glance at her brothers wrestling on the floor and looked toward Hermione and Fred, raising an eyebrow at their position. _Interesting._ "I've been alone with mum for nearly half an hour listening to her explain how to polish silverware. I should hex you three for leaving me alone with her." She loved her mother dearly but she tended to get overzealous when it came to cleaning.

"It's not our fault Ginny," George exclaimed. "We believe Fred and Hermione have lost their minds to some powerful dark magic. Fred wanted to do homework," he shouted as if this statement excused him from any wrongdoings. She looked over to Hermione, who just shrugged as if to say yes, they are barking mad but they're your brothers not mine.

"Yes, I can see how hard you're working on this George, "she said dryly. George looked pleased even though Ron was sitting on his back grinning widely. Seems as if Ron had won this match. "Well then let's be off before mum comes in and lectures you on the impropriety of there being three men alone in a room with an underage witch," she teased looking at Hermione and Fred particularly. Hermione felt her cheeks warm up but Fred grinned wolfishly.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione's been adopted into the family already. Practically our sister," George said but he stood up quickly, knocking Ron over, knowing his mother's old-fashioned notions and made a hasty exit. He didn't bother to see the reactions of the remaining four as he left.

One person shook their head amused. The other frowned. One person looked confused. The last person just smiled.

* * *

"Oh, there you five are. Come quickly. I must start cooking soon and this dining room needs some brightening up. A bit of polish will give all this silver a nice sheen," said an elderly plump woman.

Hermione groaned internally. Sirius would rather they just put everything into boxes and chuck it somewhere. According to the Order they were soon going to be helping remove all traces of dark artifacts from the house, not terribly exciting, but better than all the basic cleaning they were being told to do. They just had to wait on Moody to clear the basement of anything potentially lethal before Mrs. Weasley gave her permission though.

After a quick five-minute speech on what to do with directions to ask Ginny if they felt confused Mrs. Weasley left them to it. The twins quickly paired off to tackle one box and Ron approached Hermione and Ginny to work on another. After a few minutes of him listening to Ginny go on about an article in Witch Weekly he wandered over to work with the twins.

"Finally," Ginny exclaimed exasperated, "Ron is terrible at taking hints. Clearly, I needed to talk to you. He knows I could care less about what's in Witch Weekly."

Hermione snorted. "Why are you trying to scare him off," she questioned.

"To ask you why you and my brother were practically on top of each other," Ginny let out excitedly.

"What are you on about," Hermione asked confused. As far as she was aware her and Ron had barely touched since she arrived. There was one quick hug when she arrived but Ron had pulled away quickly to explain what he could about the Order.

"In our room. With Fred," Ginny said enunciating every word carefully.

Hermione' face screwed up in confusion before she realized what she meant. "On top of each other? You're exaggerating Ginny. George and Ron were sitting on your bed. Fred sat on mine and you know our beds are tiny. He just wanted to be comfortable and I couldn't begrudge him that so we repositioned ourselves so he could sit properly. I was just too lazy to sit up. That's all," Hermione explained giving Ginny an incredulous look.

"Oh please. I have seen Ron sit on your bed numerous times and you always sit up properly and as far away from him as you can get," Ginny replied not buying Hermione's answer.

"That's because Ron is over 6 feet tall and he takes up pretty much all the space on my bed. Plus, if we were in that position I would probably kick him in, well ermm, delicate areas. On accident of course," Hermione added quickly. "Anyway, I'm feeling a bit lazy today so I didn't fight Fred too hard on this. Normally I would have sat up."

"What you're really saying is Fred's 5'11 height is perfect for you compared to Ron who is a foot taller than your tiny 5'2," Ginny remarked.

"Clearly insanity runs in your family because you are all delusional," Hermione noted.

"Whatever you say Hermione," Ginny teased, "but when you notice what I just did just remember this."

Hermione gave her an amused stare as she watched Ginny walk toward her brothers. Fred laughed at some comment George made and Hermione smiled. Fred Weasley was much too concerned with pranks and having fun while she wanted to really do something with her life. They were complete opposites with little in common. Anything romantic between them would fizzle out in seconds. Yes, Ginny Weasley must be mad.

 **Please Review!**


	4. Making the Other Speechless

**Hey guys! You will not believe the struggle I have had trying to get WIFI in my house. The lies, the deceit, the LIES! It's a story in itself but I finally got it. Anyway, finally back to old reliable but expensive Xfinity. Not my favorite chapter but I do want to show more interaction with Fred and Hermione. Next chapter is focused on Hermione and Sirius. Thanks for all the follows! I can't believe how much interest my story has garnered. And I love reviews!**

 _Mama always said: Life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get."_ **Forrest Gump**

* * *

The Next Day

Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked into the dining room to see Molly Weasley walking in with the twins through the other door. They all saw a hint of the cleaning glint in her eyes.

Fred had to act quickly.

"There you three are! We were just about to tell mum about your offer to help us all with our homework Hermione," Fred exclaimed.

So, his improvising skills needed some work. George looked at him as though he had grown two heads. Hermione raised an eyebrow. She should consider having that look trademarked.

Molly stopped walking taken aback. She looked at him for a moment and smiled happy the twins finally were taking their schoolwork seriously. Beaming she turned to Hermione, "Oh that's lovely! Hermione, thank you! I'm sure with your help the twins will receive full marks dear. Tell me what would you like to eat tonight? I'll whip up something as a thank you for dinner." Molly continued to babble on expressing her gratitude but either the shock or happiness seemed to be too much as she continued walking out the door to the kitchen never bothering to hear a reply.

"Homework? Fred, I thought we were joking the other day? This place is actually driving you mad," George whispered the end in horror.

"Oh, come off it Georgie. Just because I said we were doing homework does not mean we're going to actually do it, "Fred said. George gave him a bright grin but it was quickly ruined by none other than their resident bookstore.

"Oh no Fred Weasley. Your Mother is going to rave about this all day! I refuse to blatantly lie to her. We are all doing our homework. Well you all are. I've already finished so Ill supervise you four, "Hermione proclaimed angrily.

Maybe it was the way she had her hands on her hip reminding him eerily of his mother. Possibly the way her voice became huskier as she lectured. Or maybe it was the innate response he had whenever anyone challenged him that compelled him to say the words that would lead to his doom.

"No," Fred replied.

Hermione straightened her posture. Walked deliberately up to Fred and stared straight into his hazel eyes. If it weren't for the next moment Fred might have had time to process the warm, chocolate brown color of Hermione's eyes and realize they were quite pretty. Instead he felt a sharp pain as Hermione pulled his ear and started dragging him out the room towards the second floor all while he moaned about why all the women he knew were violent and would he ever meet a proper, kind witch with a heart of gold.

George, Ron and Ginny stared at the scene befuddled unsure of the proper reaction.

"Scary. Is it me or does she remind you of mum," Ron asked shuddering at the thought.

"Well according to witch weekly men are prone to falling for women who remind them of their mother," Ginny pondered out loud.

George and Ron blanched at the thought. "Ew! Ginny must you ruin our day with that," George shrieked miming a gagging motion.

Ginny stared at them amazed they had missed what she referred to. Who was she kidding? Her brothers were clueless. Oh, this did not bode well for everyone's live life. "Oh, grow up. It's not like my day isn't already ruined being related to you clueless gits." With that she walked away to join Fred and Hemione.

"Clueless, "Ron asked, "who's she calling clueless?"

* * *

They had decided to work in Ron's room seeing as his was the furthest meaning Molly would have to walk a long while before she could reach them.

Ron and Ginny were both working on their History of Magic essays while the twins worked on their potions homework.

Well they were supposed to be working on it.

"Fred. George. Stop doodling and work," Hermione commanded from the armchair she was resting on rereading a biography on the founders of Hogwarts.

Fred and George looked up at her and grinned.

"But Professor Granger we are," George answered.

"No, you're doodling on your paper," Hermione said.

"Ahh, but Professor Granger the task requires us to explain Polyjuice potion and its effects. Which we did and now we are adding pictures to support our point," Fred answered proudly.

Hermione reached down from her spot and snatched the paper. She examined the rather detailed illustrations feeling her face burn as she observed each passing one.

"Ronald Weasley," she shrieked, turning sharply to stare into the eyes of her best friend.

Ron looked up startled. "What did I do," he asked confused. _Why was he always in trouble?_

Fred and George groaned. "And this Ron is why we chose Ginny and not you to train in pranking. What did I do," George groaned covering his face with his hands in shame.

"It's like he's asking to be caught," Fred yelled.

Ron felt his ears redden. "Shutup," he growled before looking back to the extremely annoyed brunette.

Hermione seethed. "Would you care to explain why your brothers drew me as a cat," she asked standing up waving the paper madly around glaring daggers at him. Ron felt his stomach drop.

"Oh come on Hermione, give us more credit than that," George said offended.

"We drew you as a kitty," Fred said gleefully ripping the papers out of Hermione's hands and showing their proud creation to his younger siblings.

Hermione glared at them.

"And we made bullet points!"

Hermione walked up to Fred and forcefully grabbed the essay, if it could even be called that, away from him. "Step one. Find someone you want to look like. Preferably, a handsome person because what if this goes wrong and you're stuck with an ugly face? Step 2. Obtain a book that lists out the ingredients and steps. Step 3. Steal from the greasy haired man responsible for grading this paper. We are not responsible for the detentions that may occur and if you get caught you deserve them anyway. Step 4. Find a girl's bathroom that everyone avoids. Step 5. Make the potion. Step 6. Bottoms up. Step 7. Turn into other person (please refrain from shagging as this person because that would be an awkward paternity test) Step 8. Do the stuff. Step 9. Turn back into other person and try to hold back the tears if you are uglier or prettier. Either way its sad. Potential side effects could be turning into other animals if you're stupid enough to not make sure what hair you have," Hermione read aloud trying to ignore the identical grins flashing her way and the attempts of the other two Weasley's at hiding their laughter.

"Best homework we've ever done Freddie," George said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"See Hermione you've managed to do what no one else has done. We did homework," Fred exclaimed proudly, "and we had fun!"

Hermione turned to face Ron. "Ron that was supposed to be a secret between us three," she said angry at Ron's utter lack of discretion.

Ron groaned. _Of course, she would yell at him first._ "Hermione, I overheard Terry Boot saying he heard a rumor you made a Polyjuice potion sometime in our third year and Ernie Smith said there was no way you could have. Not even you were that smart. I couldn't let that wanker insult you and-," Ron said before Hermione interrupted.

"-and you wanted to show off," Hermione said haughtily crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"No," Ron exclaimed quickly trying to wiggle his way out. "What's the point of having a brilliant best friend if you can't show them off?"

Hermione felt her face flush. "You really think I'm brilliant," she asked quietly. Ron nodded in earnest and Hermione felt butterflies stir in her stomach.

"Smooth," George whispered to Fred not noticing his twins small frown.

"Either way Ron, you have to be careful! We could get expelled if Headmaster Dumbledore ever found out! And then we could never have a career after we finish out schooling and," Hermione said anxious trying to breathe.

"Ahhh don't get your knickers in a twist Granger, the whole school knows you three should be in Azkaban with all the illegal things you three have done," Fred teased interrupting her before she had a full-blown panic attack.

"Really, it's a miracle you, Harry and Ron haven't been expelled," Ginny added.

"Please, if we haven't been expelled there's no way those three would be, "George boasted.

"Yes, you two pranking the school is in the same league as us three risking our necks every year to save the Wizarding World from You Know Who ," Ron said dryly.

Fred and George bowed. "Thank you for noticing," they said gracefully.

"Would you all stop? You are supposed to be working on your classwork. Fred, George. You two have completely missed all they key points. First off, you should actually list the ingredients used in Polyjuice potion-,"

25 minutes later

"and not to mention that you should. ARE YOU WRITING ALL THIS DOWN FRED WEASLEY,' Hermione yelled angrily noticing Fred writing furiously.

Fred looked to his brother who was drawing a picture of Crooshanks and at Ron and Ginny, both had a glazed look in their eyes, leaning against each other trying not to fall asleep. He was the only one who apparently had been listening. He looked back to the seething bushy haired girl in front of him. "Yes," he said unafraid.

"You are supposed to do this on your own Fred, not copy down everything I say," Hermione exclaimed.

"Well you said you would help us. And then you started telling us what we should write. You never said I couldn't write down what you were saying and," Fred paused for dramatic effect, "you were the one who took twenty five minutes to notice I was copying everything down and I assumed since you never stopped me you were okay with it. So should I be blamed for your mistakes," Fred asked confidently.

 _Hmmmmm wonder if mum will be able to live without Fred. I suppose if he dies and I live it's like having the same thing. And I think she likes me more._ George spared a glance at his two younger siblings looking at Fred in shock. Few people challenged Hermione and walked away without receiving one of her famous rants that left everyone in a mile radius deaf.

Hermione's mouth dropped. After a moment she regained her composure and closed her mouth. Then opened it ready to argue. Then closed her mouth again. "You're right," she whispered so softly had it not been for the complete silence no one would have heard. Fred looked like the cat who caught the canary. Ron and Ginny were biting their nails nervously. George grinned widely. "I'm sorry. I should have been more clear. I suppose it's okay for you to use it in your essay." Ron shot up quickly.

"That is a load of," Ron cried out but Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, be quiet," Hermione snapped back.

"Every time I try to write what you say I have to write it in my own words and that the moral outrage of copying-"

"And you're my best friend Ronald! You know better! I've never offered the twins my help before and I can't hold them to the same standards as I hold you"

"But I don't know better!"

Ginny tugged at her brothers shirt pulling him back down to the bed to avoid Hermione's wrath.

"Now all of you have papers to write. Fred I expect you to work on changing the paper around to have your own voice," Hermione said giving him a warning glare. Fred nodded grinning.

"Can we put drawings of cats in it," Fred and George asked at the same time eager.

"NO," Hermione yelled.

George and Fred looked put out. They had worked hard on drawing Hermione as a kitty.

"Fine! But we are only writing one essay with both our names on it," George said defiantly.

Hermione thought for a second. She supposed she couldn't ask for much and she did not want to lose another argument. She nodded and Ginny quickly muffled Ron's mouth with her hand to prevent him from speaking again.

* * *

The next day

Hermione, the twins, Ron and Ginny were in the sitting room relaxing. They had spent the morning cleaning and dusting the room and then had lunch. An order meeting was taking place in the dining room and they wanted to keep the young teenagers away so Molly gave them a few hours off hoping they could entertain themselves.

Hermione looked up from her book to stare at blank walls. All the paintings had been deemed depressing by Molly and they had taken them down. She continued to look around noting the completely barren room besides the furniture. There were three couches in the room. Ron, Ginny and herself were each sprawled out one one while Fred and George were hunched over the coffee table talking secretly and writing something. There was a large, ornate fireplace. At the corner of the room there stood a grand piano. Hermione had asked to clean it. She had taken lessons as a child and wanted to take care of it properly.

She couldn't help but think of how sad this room felt. The walls were painted grey and the hardwood floors creaked whenever they walked. Almost as if all the new people had broken their silence. She turned her attention to the twins in front of her.

Their backs were turned away from her but she could see glimpses of potion ingredients and question marks all over the page. Interesting.

"Would one of you help me set the table and finish serving dinner," said Mrs. Weasley as she walked in.

"The meetings over, " Ron asked eagerly.

"Yes," Molly answered, "finished half an hour ago but I was keeping an eye on dinner as well."

Hermione started to move to stand but George beat her to it. "I'll do it mum," he said winking at his twin before walking toward his mother. No doubt he hoped he could sweet talk his mum into disclosing some information from the meeting.

Mrs. Weasley stared at him clearly wondering if this was truly her son. Choosing to believe the best she accepted the help. "Dinner should be ready in half an hour. All of you best have your hands washed and be sitting in a chair by then," she instructed. There were murmurs of agreement as the pair left.

She looked down to see Fred quickly jotting down some notes. Without George in the way she could see more clearly. It seemed the twins were making something but she could see some flaws. "Those two won't work together. Their effects will cancel each other out," Hermione whispered only loud enough for Fred to hear. Fred stilled before dropping his quill to look over at Hermione giving her a questioning look. "Blood root and essence of dittany. I can see how you would think a healing root might stop the poison from reaching its full effects but since our stomach bile is acidic the dittany would just be useless."

His eyes narrowed and he played with his fingers processing her comment. "Well what do you suggest," he asked.

"Well, what are you trying to accomplish," Hermione asked sitting up. He turned around, grabbed the paper and sat next to her angling his body toward her in interest.

He opened his mouth, excited to pick at her brains for help but then he remembered who he was talking to and stopped. Thinking it was best to not spill he tried going for a hypothetical. "Well...hypothetically...let's say you were injured and there was blood and you needed it to stop...what would you do," he asked nervously.

"Go see a healer, "Hermione answered quickly.

"Riiiight," Fred drawled. He really needed to work on his improvising. He tightened his grip on his paper trying to find the words. He felt a light touch on his hand. He looked down to see Hermione's hands on his.

"Let me see Fred," Hermione whispered. He let go and she grabbed the paper. She couldn't understand all the abbreviations but he seemed to be trying to cause a nose bleed. There were various potion ingredients listed out with some things being crossed off and some with question marks. None of this would work. She grinned. "Fred this is simple!" She looked over at Fred who wore an expression clearly asking her to explain because this was not simple. "You're thinking too hard about this. Answer this, what causes a nose bleed?"

Fred thought hard but shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't a healer, how was he supposed to know?

Hermione laughed. Honestly, she had no idea wizards accomplished much. While their education covered much of the basic magical branches there was so much more to discover. Like anatomy. "Changes in temperature, particularly from cold to dry or dry to cold . Or chemical irritants. Considering the latter is dangerous to ingest I would try to replicate the conditions of the first one. Rather than forcing the body to bleed you should manipulate the body into believing a rapid change in temperature is occurring. It's a bit tricky but I think it can be done," she finished pleased with herself. While she wasn't sure of the ingredients to use she felt proud to know the knowledge she learned in the muggle world would help. She looked over at Fred to see him grinning from ear to ear.

"You are brilliant, "Fred whispered excitedly. He could feel a new rush of ideas flooding his brain.

Hermione blushed. "No, not really. I I've just read a lot of books on the subject and-"Hermione stopped as Fred gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Granger learn to take a compliment, you're brilliant and you know it," he whispered into her ear.

She didn't know why but her stomach started to form a small know. "Well ummm thank you Fred. Happy to help," she said nervously trying to hide her blush.

His body movements became more anxious and excited. "I can't wait. I have an idea of what to do now. We've been working on this product for our joke shop for months and we weren't getting anywhere, "Fred rambled before standing up and calling out for George.

 _Wait. Did he say joke shop?_

Please review!


	5. Can't we all just get along?

**Hey guys! Merry Belated Christmas! Sorry this is so late but I had writers block. I actually have the whole 5th school year, year six and seven planned out but the summer before their fifth year is completely blocked to me right now. This chapter ended up being completely different than what I intended but it gives me time to develop Sirius. Please leave reviews or ideas to keep me inspired! Sorry if I haven't responded, I keep meaning too! I love them all though!**

* * *

It was safe to say that Hermione Granger and Sirius Black did not get along. Not only is it safe to say. It is completely true. Had she not been part of some impulsive life-threatening plan to save his life, one of them would most likely be dead. The current pool has Hermione taking Sirius out on the day of her 17th birthday (considering she would be in school at the time no one knew how but it remained the leading bet). A few, honestly only Remus, thought they should remember that Sirius has escaped death multiple times growing up, escaped Azkaban and execution, should bet on Sirius. Of course, never one to lose Remus had given Tonks a few pounds to add to her bet against Sirius because well this is _the_ Hermione Granger.

Sunday

"Sirius, what were you thinking," Hermione asked angry.

"I-," Sirius started.

"That's right you weren't thinking!"

"But Hermione I didn't even-."

Sirius was never quite able to explain that he had not messed with her shampoo as she stomped away, pulling at the purple in the streaks in her hair frantically. Neither of them noticed the small ear being hastily dragged away by a pair of red headed twins laughing hysterically.

* * *

Monday

"Is it your intention to sound like you swallowed a textbook or do you just like boring us to tears," Sirius interrupted irritated by Hermione's long rant.

What proceeded next could only be called the worst of arguments.

"Just because you are incapable of opening a book doesn't mean you should insult those who can," Hermione rebutted, "jealousy isn't your best color."

"Jealous? Of what! Your boring personality? Your horrible taste in clothes? That rat nest on your head," Sirius said indignant.

"Not everyone spends hours fixing their hair," Hermione said enraged, "not that I blame you since all you have going for you are your looks."

"Not my fault you didn't get any," Sirius replied haughtily.

The younger Weasley's watched amused. Hermione had a wide vocabulary and could be very witty with her comebacks but Sirius, a prankster at heart, had a large repertoire of jokes and insults at his disposal and knew which would rile Hermione up the most.

* * *

Tuesday

"SIRIUS," Hermione screeched.

"Save your screams love. Don't want to wear it out before tonight do we," Sirius said winking at her before breaking out into a grin.

"You arrogant, disgusting, sexist pig-"

"Glad to know you hold me in such high esteem love."

Clearly, he should be more careful about eavesdroppers when telling the twins about his sexual escapades from his Hogwarts days. Also, note to self, Hermione did not understand harmless teasing.

* * *

Wednesday

"You need to treat him better Sirius," Hermione argued passionately. She had always assumed being Remus' best friend that Sirius would be more tolerant and kind to magical creatures but he had proven to be just as cruel as the Malfoys regarding Kreacher.

"Why? He treats me worse than the filth he scrubs off the floors," Sirius said defensively. He could not understand why this girl could tolerate the nastiest remarks and blatant lack of disrespect from Kreacher but automatically wrote him off as a terrible human being for harmless jokes.

"He doesn't know him any better! Imagine being raised in this house knowing nothing else but pureblood supremacy. What else is he supposed to think," she reasoned.

"I grew up here as well," he challenged, "I never once conformed to it."

"But you got to leave! And you still get to leave," she exclaimed, "having a choice makes a difference."

"Get to leave? I'm stuck here as much as him," Sirius said bitterly, "or did you forget that I'm a wanted mass murdered on the run? How nice for you."

Hermione flinched at the venom dripping from his voice. "Of course not! Or did you forget who helped save you," she said looking at him imploringly.

"And I'm starting to think you regret that decision every day," Sirius responded hurt lacing his words before he slammed his chair and every eye in the room followed the defeated man leaving the room silently before zooming back quickly to the stricken face of the bushy haired girl.

"Hermione," Ron uttered softly breaking the tension in the room and grabbing Hermione's attention.

She gulped nervously, feeling a small tickle at the back of her throat and her eyes starting to water. "T-thank you Mrs. Weasley for the dinner. If you would excuse me for a bit," Hermione said fumbling over her words before making a hasty departure to her room.

* * *

Two days passed before Mrs. Weasley broke.

"That is enough! I have had it with you two not speaking to each other. It's worse than you two arguing," Mrs. Weasley said breaking the tense silence at the dinner table. The past two days were filled with awkward silence whenever Hemione and Sirius were in the same room which usually only occurred during mealtime. And she would be damned if she was going to let childish nonsense ruin her hard work. "You are both grounded!"

"WHAT," Hermione and Sirius bellowed together indignant.

"Molly, you can't ground Sirius. He's a grown…," Arthur said before trailing off noticing his wife's scary expression starting to turn on him and he gulped nervously before continuing in a high-pitched voice, "I mean that's a splendid idea dear! Why don't we start by letting these two clear the dishes? Did I mention how lovely your cooking was tonight dear?" Arthur quickly motioned for everyone to leave the room now and everyone rushed to leave as Arthur started to guide his wife out of the room.

"Hold it," she said looking sternly at Sirius and Hermione who were both staring at her shell shocked, "aside from cleaning the dishes tonight you are both responsible for cleaning and sorting through the attic for the next week. I have had enough of these childish antics. Hermione, I expected more from you and Sirius, you are a grown man, start acting like one." With that she stormed off leaving behind a disgruntled pair.

* * *

 **Sorry its short and I know I made Hermione very naggy and rude but I noticed she and Sirius were on completely different wavelengths in the fifth book and so I feel that their relationship is similar to her and Ron or Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. The only reason they try is because of Harry but overall they struggle with finding common ground. However, I will have so much fun developing their relationship in the next chapter.**


	6. Pride Away Please

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. A year later yes I know. I've received a few lovely PM's from people asking for an update and well today was the perfect day! Nothing quite like procrastinating for studying for a medical terminology final to cure writers block. This was completely different than what I envisioned but I figured most of you have been missing the Fremione interactions so I had to find a way to get those in. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint. My writings changed a bit since I first started writing this. Hopefully it's better. And please keep in mind I literally wrote this all in 5 hours all from scratch. Enjoy and as always reviews are my greatest motivators!**

" _ **Through pride we are ever deceiving ourselves. But deep down below the surface of the average conscience a still, small voice says to us, something is out of tune. "**_

― _**C.G. Jung**_

* * *

The next morning

Hermione woke up at 5 am after a long night of tossing and turning. Cleaning the dishes with Sirius had been a tense and awkward affair and spending a week with him cleaning the attic was sure to be more of the same.

" _And I'm starting to think you regret that decision every day!"_

She winced. For the past three days she had been unable to think of much else. Truth be told she had been horribly wrong. And unfortunately, she had allowed her pride to overrule her logic since Sunday. She had accused Sirius of messing with her hair products when logically she knew it had to be the twins. Sadly, Sirius had caught her in a bad moment.

She had read her parents letter earlier on Sunday. It was dangerous to owl frequently and she was limited to writing them a letter once a week to be delivered on Saturday when the Order did their routine checks on them. She missed them terribly. She knew in her heart this was the best course of action, but she hardly saw her parents as it was. Plus, her sleeping habits were getting worse making her snippier with the others and she missed the freedom.

For one blessed week she was just Hermione Granger, daughter of Emma and Daniel Granger, who had a perfectly normal life with a perfectly normal job. Except for their daughter being a witch. But for that week she could just forget that her best friend had a target on his back, that everyone she loved dearly had a target on their backs. Not to mention dealing with the fact that SHE, a girl of 15 years, was most likely on a hit list somewhere (she tried not to think of that one too much). And that a boy who she admired (and had a bit of a crush on honestly-he was a prefect and top of his class!) was lying in a coffin, unaware how his death changed everything.

 _What a perfectly morbid way to start your morning, Hermione. Top of the line idea there. Let's just reflect on everything horrible about your life instead of focusing on the pressing issue here-you are cleaning an attic with Sirius Black! The man you chewed out and who thinks you hate him all because you're having a rubbish week and he happened to be the first person you saw after you showered._

Ahhh, there lied the issue. She had chewed Sirius out only because he had been the first person to see her with her purple streaked hair and he had laughed. Laughed at her. Well if there is any way to set her off that would be it. Of course, after she calmed down, she realized her mistake and embarrassed she hid out in her room only coming out for dinner. The next day she planned on apologizing and finally tracked down Sirius. Unfortunately for him that moment happened to be right when he was recounting how he had "accidentally" snogged a girl's sister not knowing she was the sister of one of his previous girlfriends. Right then she decided he didn't deserve an apology considering he treated women like material objects.

It got worse. He was like Ron but worse. Ron had the excuse of innocence and just general obliviousness to how hurtful he could be. Or how easily he could rile her up. Sirius was not oblivious and knew exactly how to rile her up with sexist comments and mocking her insecurities. Plus, the whole matter with Kreacher was not helping. Not that she was any better. She attacked his intelligence and remained oblivious to the difficulties he was facing currently. And she had hurt him. Deeply.

She could see it every time they parted ways and every insult, she hurled at him. And now she had to apologize. But how?

Hermione buried her face into her pillow frustrated.

* * *

"Just tell him the truth," Ginny said from her bed. It was now nearly noon and Hermione was due to meet Sirius up in the attic in a few minutes.

"Truth," Hermione asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't work on you. Tell him that you're a Gryffindor and your biggest flaw is your pride," Ginny said simply, "and your stubbornness." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but nothing came to mind. "Hah, I see now why Fred and Ron like making you speechless. It's adorable."

Hermione flushed before rolling her eyes. "Are you still on about that? There is nothing going on between me and any of your brothers."

Ginny shook her head amused. "We'll see about that. But I am the sister to the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has most likely ever seen and pranksters appreciate honesty. And Sirius is a prankster at heart. Course, they'll tease you but if you set boundaries with them, they will do their best to respect it so long as you give them your respect."

"How come that doesn't work with Ron or Percy?"

"Siblings have no say."

"You clearly do."

"Not really, I'm just smarter than the whole lot of them and know how to get them to do what I want."

"Teach me?"

"Sorry, too advanced for even your brain."

Hermione threw a pillow at her.

"One day you're going to run out of pillows," Ginny bellowed out to Hermione's retreating form.

* * *

Hermione stared at the rackety, old ladder leading up to the attic. She supposed Mrs. Weasley would understand if she had to back out if she fell and shattered her leg. "Mmmmm, maybe she'd even bake me a cake as an apology," she mused out loud.

"A cake," a voice said from behind her. She turned, startled to see Sirius. He looked her up and down raising an eyebrow. "You can't mention cake and not bring one to share, not polite company you know," he said cheekily.

Hermione bit her cheek trying not to grin. "Sorry, I would have brought one but then you would have died from food poisoning and after this week I think even the Weasleys would testify to me committing murder," she said straight laced.

Sirius coughed loudly attempting to cover his laughter. "Thanks for sparing me then," he said smirking.

"No problem. I hope if I were ever to be sent to Azkaban for your murder, I would have the decency to be more creative than that," Hermione replied before turning around and climbing the sorry excuse of a ladder.

"Wait did you say if," Sirius said after a moment, but Hermione had already reached the other room. He swore he heard a small laugh though.

"Remind me to fix that," he said once he reached the top and nearly falling several times. Hermione nodded in return and an awkward, tense silence descended upon them.

 _Just tell him you're sorry!_

"Right well, I'll take this side and you take that side," Sirius said motioning Hermione take the left half of the room. "If you see anything that seems dodgy come get me." Then he stopped, looked at her, opened his mouth, seemed to think better of it and walked away.

 _And they call you the most brilliant witch of your age. What was that?_

Sighing she walked to her side cursing herself and her stubbornness.

A few hours passed, and Hermione had managed to make a few organized piles. One for keep, one for the trash and one for Sirius to look through (she didn't have the courage to ask him right this moment). Towards the corner she could make out a bassinet and an old chest. Opening the chest, she coughed from the pile of dust she had unearthed. Inside were several albums of photos and she reached for the one nearest to her. A picture of two adorable toddlers hugging each other made her smile. They looked really happy. She kept flipping through finding numerous pictures of them, clearly one was Sirius and the other most likely his brother, playing with the other and waxing excitedly at the camera.

"Toss it," Sirius said from behind her.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. This must be private. I'll just put it all away," she stammered out nervous before realizing what he had said, "wait toss it? But why?"

Sirius looked away. In these moments Hermione found herself caught between wanting to stare and look away. She didn't know if he was aware but he would get lost a lot. Just be in the middle of a story, stop and look off, before coming back to them. No one ever mentioned it. It just became a thing everyone was too afraid to ask about. _Where do you go?_ "Sirius," she asked hesitating.

Sirius came back. But instead of the usual sadness in his eyes there was anger. "They're all lies," he said reaching for the album in her hands. She stepped back shielding the chest from him and clinging to the album tightly. "Hermione, those are mine and I have final decision of what happens to them," he said warning clear in his voice.

"No," she said confidence returning to her voice. "I want them."

"Don't be mad, they're not yours."

"Well you don't want them, and I do so they're mine now."

Sirius sighed exasperated. "Stubborn witch," he muttered before glaring at her, "fine, keep them. What do I care? I think that's enough for today." He stormed off without another word leaving Hermione behind with a chest of unwanted memories.

 _Brilliant first day._

* * *

"I thought I said apologize," Ginny said interrupting Hermione from her book, "not make it more awkward." After cleaning Hermione had finished dusting the chest and placed the albums away and closing the chest. As extra caution, she had pushed the chest to the other side and placed another nearby chest in its stead hoping to confuse Sirius in case he tried to burn it all. "He's in a foul mood, well more so than usual. Nearly bit Fred's head off for asking him a question."

Hermione looked down feeling an unpleasant knot in her stomach form. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," she said apologetic.

"It's no skin off my teeth, but maybe you should come out from this room," Ginny said waving off the apology, "hang out with the rest of us more cheerful lot." Hermione shrugged not really wanting to interact with the others. "Oh come on, we're just down in the living room and I need someone to talk to or I'll be forced to endure playing chess with Ron and I'm rubbish at it. If you're there one of the twins will play instead." Ginny even threw in her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Hemione grumbled standing up, "but this means you have to let me talk about what I'm reading for a bit."

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "On second thought maybe, you should play a round with Ron and I'll chat with the twins."

Hermione laughed. "Too late, you already got me to stand up," she said teasing as she walked out with a grumbling red head behind her.

Ginny still managed to get roped into playing a round with Ron. She wondered if, as her best friend, she should inform Ginny that her weakness was being told she couldn't do something like winning against Ron. Of course, this worked against Ginny if the frustrated sighs she made were any indication as to how she was doing.

George announced he was heading to the toilet and hoped they would survive without his presence for a few minutes.

"We'll thrive without you is more like it," Ginny said shouting after her brother before returning to her game.

"Dollar for your thoughts Granger," Fred asked sitting down beside her.

"Dollar," Hemione asked amused, "I believe the expression is 'penny for your thoughts' unless I'm mistaken."

"Well, I'm afraid you are mistaken. Don't you know you're the brilliant Hemione Granger? People are lining up to pay for your thoughts," Fred said dramatically. "Between you and me you should charge more but I'm hoping as a friend I get a discount."

"I'm afraid I'll have to charge your more in fact seeing as it's unfair you have such unlimited access to my brain," Hermione said grinning, "don't want you thinking you can just use me whenever you please."

The Weasley's were a naturally red-faced lot and easily riled up but now that she thinks of it, she had never seen either of the twin's blush. _It's kind of pretty._ And no, that was the end of that line of thinking.

Still blushing but recovering quickly, Fred waggled his eyebrows at her and she lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Well I never knew the offer was on the table," Fred said clear innuendo in his tone.

"It's not," Hemione replied quickly flustered edging toward the end of the sofa. Wanting to steer the conversation away from her accidental implication she apologized for Sirius taking out his frustration with her on him.

"S'all right," he assured shrugging off the apology. "But if I were you, I'd fix things before Harry gets here and finds out you made his precious godfather cry."

 _Curses, she hadn't even factored Harry into the equation yet._

"I suppose you're right," she said, looking down at her hands quickly. Fred grinned before winking at her. He really was on a roll with getting her to admit she was wrong.

"One day Granger you'll realize I'm always right."

"Hope you don't blame me for doubting you."

"Can't say that I do, after all I dyed your hair purple."

"I wish you a slow painful death at the hands of a thousand wildebeests as your children watch devastated."

"…..muggle reference?"

"Muggle reference. I can explain if you want?"

"No, I'd rather you show me one day," Fred remarked before standing up to join George who had returned. "Also, sorry for messing with your hair, your natural hair color is much prettier."

Hermione blushed before smiling and thanking him quietly. She really needed to get a grip on this blushing, it was getting out of control.

Ginny watched amused before hearing Ron declare himself the winner.

* * *

Next Day

Sirius reached the entrance to the attic and sighed. He contemplated just burning everything in the attic down. _Well better get on with it_. Climbing the ladder, he reached the top and immediately a chocolatey scent hit his nose. There stood Hemione with a slice of cake, a hesitant grin on her face.

"I brought cake," she said proudly.

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Where did you get a cake," he asked.

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is I have one," she answered pushing the plate towards him. He grabbed it hesitantly.

"Well you implied you're a crap baker yesterday and would most likely result in my death, so I think I have reason to worry," Sirius explained.

"Fair point," she agreed, "fine, Remus brought me one from a shop yesterday and I begged him to hide it from the others, so we could share."

"Hemione, if this is about yesterday, I really don't want it. You can keep those, but I don't want to see them or talk about it," Sirius said ticked off.

"NO! Well I would like to talk about that," she said eagerly before noticing his dark expression, "but maybe that would be best for another day. I wanted to apologize. I know you didn't dye my hair color. I was just having an off day and you were the first person I saw, and I took it out on you which was unfair. Also, I meant to apologize but then I heard you talking to the twins and while I completely disagree with how you behaved, I should not have used it to justify not apologizing. Although, Sirius I hope your attitude towards women changes because it can be really damaging to our self esteem to be seen as material objects…and I'm getting off topic. Then it kept getting worse the more we talked, well argued, and you know how to push all my buttons and it just felt natural to fight with you. And I kind of liked it because you didn't look as sad when we fought but I realize now I was hurting you. I'm really sorry."

Sirius stared shocked. Hermione fidgeted. Awkward silence descended upon them once again.

"How is it possible that a tiny thing like you has enough air in your lungs to babble on for so long," he said in wonder, choking back a chuckle. Hermione spluttered trying to respond to his question. "Well seeing as this is no longer a "I feel sorry for you" cake and instead a "I'm a stubborn idiot" cake it's much more enjoyable. Give it here." Hermione handed the cake over wordlessly and he took a bite, moaning in approval. "Remus always finds the best chocolate desserts. Have you had any?"

"That's it," she exclaimed in small panicky voice. "That is the response to an apology I've been agonizing over for days! You offer me more cake and poke fun at my height."

"Can't say I have much to say, other than I'm sorry I retaliated. Some of my insults were uncalled for and were mostly just ways to rile you up," Sirius offered looking apologetic. "Suppose we should get to it then." Sirius started walking toward his side of the room.

Hemione gaped at him before grabbing a piece and moving to her side as well. They worked the rest of the day quietly. She couldn't explain, but she felt that the issue hadn't really been resolved.

* * *

Hemione knocked on the door nervously.

"One sec," a voice bellowed from inside. She heard a few shouts from inside and what sounded like a quick dash to put things away. The door opened to show a nervous looking twin but immediately relaxed upon seeing her. "Oh, it's just you. Worried you were mum. What can I help you with Granger," he questioned.

Hemione stared at him a bit trying to see if she could spot how to tell which twin it was. "George," she asked uncertainly.

"Right you are, how'd you guess," George answered.

Hemione laughed nervously. "Educated guess," she said with a note of relief. She didn't quite know how to explain to George that she knew he wasn't Fred because he didn't feel quite right. She wasn't even sure how to explain it to herself. She could make out Fred tidying up the room. "Would you be all right if I borrowed Fred for a few minutes?"

"A few minutes? Take him forever if you'd like. He's entirely useless. Unless you're here to trick him into doing chores then I must insist you turn your little head away and never return," George threatened whispering the last part hauntingly.

"Oi! Stop scaring her," Fred chimed in patting his twin on the shoulder. "Granger! What can I do for you?"

"I just need your help with a problem," Hemione requested, "but if it's a bad time I can wait."

"Nonsense! I'd love to be of service, I love pleasing people, help is what I'm all about," Fred blurted out. George gave Fred a puzzled look mouthing his twin's words as if trying to make sense of them. Fred rubbed his neck nervously, "I mean, yeah I can help. Let's go!" Fred walked away quickly calling Hemione after him.

"Are you experimenting with cheering charms," Hermione asked George bemused but started walking away before she could get a response.

George looked on his befuddled reaction morphing into a thoughtful expression.

 _Interesting._

Hermione caught up with Fred. "Where to Granger," he asked.

"My room should be fine, Ginny's helping your mum with dinner," she explained. Once they arrived Hemione made her way to her bed and sat down. Fred stopped for a second looking uncertain before walking hesitantly toward her side and sitting beside her rather than on Ginny's bed. Hemione felt her stomach tighten again but pushed on. "I talked to Sirius and apologized, and everything went fine."

"Great! Situation solved," he said happily.

"No."

"No," he asked confused.

"No, it still felt unresolved," she said and then proceeded to describe the entire apology.

Fred paused thinking. "Maybe it's because you only reached a temporary solution. You apologized for your behavior and so did he, but you don't know what the next step is," he reflected.

"That's it," Hemione cried out. "I want, no need, to find a way to befriend him, before Harry arrives in August."

"Well Harry doesn't get here for another three weeks so you have time," Fred said pleased he'd solved her dilemma.

"Perfect. Thank you, Fred," Hermione said beaming at him, "you're much wiser than I thought." Hemione slapped her hands to her mouth realizing what she said.

Fed grimaced for a moment but decided to laugh it off. "It's okay Granger, not all of us are in your league of genius," he remarked before standing up and pretending to wipe dust off his jeans. "Well I should go if that's all you need."

Hemione felt horrible realizing she had insinuated she had believed he wasn't very smart before all this. "I'm really sorry Fred. I'm glad you proved me wrong," she admitted, looking down at her twiddling fingers.

Fred gave her a genuine smile. "Head up Granger. I'm still just flattered you thought to ask me for help," he assured, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Hermione stilled. Normally she asked Ginny for advice for these matters but after finishing her chores she had automatically thought of Fred. She hadn't even questioned her actions. "Ahhh, well Ginny was preoccupied with other matters and you were very helpful earlier," Hermione explained hurriedly.

"Well you're always welcome to stop by our room for advice or just to test out a product," Fred said cheerfully.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, I'll make sure to."

Beaming, Fred gave a small wave and walked out but stopped at the door. "Oh and Granger, there's one more stipulation."

"What's that?"

"You have to bring cake, only the polite thing to do you know."

* * *

 **Next time- the befriending of Sirius Black (well the start).**

 **Oh and I may be uploading this on AO3 at a later date.**


End file.
